projectpawfandomcom-20200213-history
Mariana Trench
The Mariana Trench is the deepest part of the world's oceans. It is located in the western Pacific Ocean, to the east of the Mariana Islands. The trench is about 1,580 miles long but extremely narrow in comparison, being only 43 miles wide. Its deepest point is the Challenger Deep, which is a chokepoint. In Project P.A.W., it is an Earth location visitable by player characters. Because it is a water-based location, the only P.A.W. units that may enter are Marine Class units. Driver Class units and any other accompanying units may enter as well, but only while using the appropriate vehicle. Chokepoints Challenger Deep This is the only known chokepoint in the Mariana Trench, and it is a Level 4 chokepoint. Because of its depth, there are no man-made structures, only caves and cliffs. The caves in question have absolutely no light, requiring some sort of illuminating force to navigate properly. In addition, the deepest parts of the trench have significantly stronger water pressure, so any P.A.W. units who fall into these parts will be crushed to death and thus treated as cliffs on land, trying to avoid falling off. Enemies here are unique in that deep sea animals such as anglerfish, goblin sharks, sea snakes, and siphonophores inhabit the trench. Every type of animal here is hostile and will immediately attack P.A.W. units on sight. Some enemies have strength to damage the otherwise rigid P.A.W. chassis, so they should be looked out for. Others will simply try to push units off the cliffs. Either way, they are no match for any type of weapons. What makes them fearsome is their appearance, especially in the dimly lit deep sea, and their sheer numbers. Certain siphonophores can even cause psychological damage to anyone who look at them for too long due to how horrifying they look. Sometimes crates make their way into the trench and somehow into caves as well. Due to the time they spent underwater, they are always covered in debris and moss, making them harder to open. In addition, deep sea animals are driven towards the foreign objects and will attack P.A.W. units who attempt to open "their" treasure. The following animals appear in the Challenger Deep as enemies: * Anglerfish; attack by charging and biting, bioluminescent * Frilled Shark; attack by biting and attempting to devour * Goblin Shark; attack by charging and biting * Japanese Spider Crab; land-based but can leap fair distances and attack with their claws * Dragonfish; attack by using the shadows to their advantage and biting * Giant Squid; attack with ink and tentacles * Giant Isopod; land-based crustacean that attacks with its claws * Chimaera; attacks by charging * Pacific Blackdragon; attacks by charging, biting, and sometimes wrapping around a unit's neck * Grenadier Fish; attacks by biting and explodes when killed * Blue Ringed Octopus; attacks with venomous tentacles that can paralyze and kill units * Viperfish; attacks by charging and biting * Deep Sea Anemone; remains idle until a unit comes by in which case it ensnares it and poisons it * Siphonophore; a literal writhing mass of tentacles. Can attack with its tentacles, and control water pressure Category:Locations